Born on the Bayou
by WhenDeadpoolAndRidleyCollide
Summary: A storyof Killer Croc'schild hood to his life of a crimanal
1. Chapter 1

Episode #1 Devil's Begining

Patter, patter, splash,splash. My name is Waylon Jones, and I am a demon hiding in a man's body.. a Devil maybe.. Anger and pain made meto what I am may've heard me on the newspapers, TV, or stories in a city called Gotham. Gotham is full of crimanals, muderers, rapeists, gangs.. I am a murder anda gangster different from the others. Some's addictionis crack and other drugs, mine is blood. Some kill with a gun,I kill with my teeth and claws. Butthe thing I told you.. about the claws you must be thinking,"Okay, he must have long fingernails." That, my friends, is wrong. I am a deformed man.. started when I was a child..

I was a kid.. living with my over religous aunt. But..she never fed me,bathed me, never loved me.. Why didn't she do any of these things? It is because in her eyes I was a "Devil" or a "Hell Spawn" she splashed my eyes with holy water, it stung.. it was salt water.. she hit me, I begged her to stop, but she didn't, she kept screaming,"GET OUT! DIE! DIE YOU DEVIL!" When I escaped herfuryI ran to my room.. I was only 5 years old back then.. Why, you may be asking to yourself, why doess she abuse me? I am deformed..Instead of black,white, or fair skin.. I hat green scales. Instead of normal Human teeth I had large,sharp teeth.. Instead of eating from, what you call, "A Food Pyramid" I only needed meat. She banged on the door.. she must be cursing saying,"LET ME IN YOU LITTLE ABOMBINATION FUCKER!" but I tuned her out the best I could.. 2 minites of her screaming..then she left. I laid my head on my hands and cried... cried so much.. I looked outside our little shack. I was at my aunt's shack onthe Florida bayou.. the sun, cheery and nice taunted me, it seemed, sitting across the sky.. laughing at me. But this is only the begining of my story.

This is only part one of my custom Killer Croc story. Hope you enjoyed it! More will be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode #2 Rage burns, Anger is hate, Death is eat

...Excuse me, i'm commiting a crime, robbing a bank,thought I saw a silotte of a Bat. Nowback to the story. I always cried . And I sneaked out when I saw a squerrel and I grabbed, my now that I looked back how much she struggled, it tried to bite me. Heh... broke it's teeth, then one quick bite from the top half of her body. "What the fuck are you doing?" A woman's voice roared, popped my ear drums.. I turned it was mom.

"Nothing.." I said hiding the body behind my back

"Your hiding somthing, asshole. Show me... Your teeth are red, BLOOD red.. now what is behind your back?"

"Nothing mom, it's noth-" I replied before she hit me and then she saw the squerrel. Her eyes narrowed and she dragged me, I was shouting,"NO, NO, NO, PLEASE NO!" that was hopeless she grabbed a pipe and pull a knob to the left as a fire on the stove. She jabbed a pipe into the fire until the tip was red. She pulled away and she turned to me, I was struggling. She jabbed it into my side. I screamed as my fist hit onto the old wood of her shack. she threw it away and threw me into my room. I looked at my side she jabbed that heated pipe , a large burn wasleft. Ilaid on my bed and cried myself to sleep, That was Sunday, Tommorowwas school.

Monday morning, woke up late I got dressed. Made me a quick breakfest of toast.I spat out the toast and looked in the fridge. She had raw rabbits I dipped the toast into the puddle of blood and ate it. So good... I looked around, she was sleeping and the bus stop wasn't that far. I ran out and went to the bus stop. No people. As normal. I was the only one whotookthe bus here. I guess that was... good. The bus pulled up and the driver opened the door,"Hey Retard." He said. I put my head down from the name the driver called me, he did it as long as I took the bus. I walked to the back andsat. Everyone looked at me,"Hey Dick." John Johnson, a boy at my school said. John was in every period I hadand always bulliedme.I hatedhim the most.

It was a long way until my school. They all teased me and called me names. Then, I hated this the most, they sang the song,"Waylon the freak. Want to go in the water? Maybe if we trim'im we can have croc jerky, maybe we can have a new hat?" I hated this song the most, out of everyone who sang. Only onegirl,same age as me, I was 14, the girl's name was Marrie Samson. Her beautiful brown hair was only complimented by her blue eyes. She never noticed me, she neverteasedme like the others which made me love her more. I see the school, Florida Middle School, I opened my backpack. Books, pencils,workbooks,and such. Everything is in there I put it on my back and the bus stopped and everyone got off, I was last.

I heard the bus drive say,"Have A nice day,except Waylon,Have a really bad day."


End file.
